hearthstunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hearthpwn
Hearthpwn is a website/forum full of netdeckers and fanboys, all trying their best to reach rank 15 before the season ends. You might also find trolls there, who seek negative attention since it still beats the crippling indifference they endure daily IRL. While the community* prides itself on being made primarily of serious, competitive players, this does not change the fact that most of them know nothing about the meta, new cards' power, or even rotations. *This term is used loosely as they clearly hate each other's guts and would rather bitch to each other about either HS or the community than actually play the damn game. Security HPwn mods are vigilant and quick to act. As soon as a thread gets interestingly close to a fanboy vs saltlord battle, they are more than likely to close it with a link to the Salt Thread. While whining is generally not accepted, brainlessly sucking Blizzard's dick is praised and encouraged by the most notorious community members. ZOMG Hearthpwn is dead?! Unfortunately for us, Curse decided to shut down Hearthpwn for good in 2019, giving people a warning of a month to express their disappointment with the current state of affairs. Double unfortunately for us, Curse was actually just scamming Fluxflashor to take control of the website by themselves, after multiple attempts of his to purchase the website in order to keep it running. Fortunately for us, however, Flux ended up moving all his staff to Out of Cards, where he could start over his community with no bullshit from any corporate entity, and took a major part of the community with him. Now, because of shitty decisions, Hearthpwn is fated to slowly die while Out of Cards gradually sucks out its lifejuice. A lesson could be learned about standing up to companies who do not treat their customers with respect, but the ones who need it are plugging their ears. Rules * No whining. There is a difference between a whine and a complaint and only the latter is tolerated * Players are encouraged to publish their own decks. This, of course, is bound to backfire since only top-tier decks actually get upvotes * No hate speech/bad swear words. The only place where such crap is accepted is in the unmonitored Salt Thread * No encouraging players to rope * No posting names of cunts you come across during your games. This is naming and shaming and obviously is serious enough to warrant a ban * No spamming and other generic forum rules * No mass downvoting for no reason nevermind, this happens all the time Notable People (before the great OOC migration) * Fluxflashor - The unofficial king of the mods and the legendary opener of the Salt Thread. Has enough snark to be secretly a saltlord. * Chimera - The inquisitor of the mods, locker of threads, wielder of the "No Fun Allowed" Badge. Usually seen having the last word in flamey threads with the ever so hilarious Salt Thread link. * Sherman1986 - The coolest kid in the block. Self-proclaimed mod, shits on both saltlords and fanboys alike. Often associated with Ramsey Bolton thanks to his uncanny obsession to do good. * jainaishot - A true saltlord whose Warlock bias soothed him during the rise of Cubelock. Might be is a weeb, and now back to normal after the nerf. * moonsorrow999 - A fanboy that racks upvotes by bitching about the community he is a part of. * Lyra_Silvertongue - The only person that ever goes to the Salt Thread to defend Blizzard and broken decks * Tad30s - A man who preached about blocking everyone who disagreed with him. In other words, he wanted to censor all negativity towards the game, like a true fascist. Legend says he has blocked everyone and is currently alone in his delusional hugbox. * jam3sb0b - A retard who was proud of being a retard. Spearheaded the aggro rebellion in the forums, only to be ignored by everyone. Killed himself when aggro died in KoFT. * EternalHS - A man in permanent denial about HS's decline. Once opened a sarcastic thread and got massively fucked from the backlash of fanboy brainlets * hillander - Been around for almost 3 years, never mastered enough English to know the names of the cards or decks. A saltlord, sometimes. * Kaladin - The king of the Salt Thread, but unfortunately not a saltlord. Mains priest for further unlikability. * iandakar - A probably intelligent individual whose mind is veiled by endless walls of text. Since the HS community can hardly read, this man's wisdom might forever be beyond its reach. * 1xbenx1 - A dangerous defender of Blizzard that uses vague snark and unchecked facts to intimidate the high percentage of stupid HStoners in the forums. Bane of saltlords and rallier of lesser fanboys. * TardisGreen - A Sherman wannabe who instead of being known for being a badass shitposter became known for being a retard who can't hold a rational train of thought for longer than two posts * FortyDust - A kinda rational fanboy. Beware, though. When he isn't being a saltlord, he is doubling down on retarded, argumentative fanboyism, and he's not above putting words in your mouth to get e-points. * Bee - A Legend player. That's his personality. DO NOT FUCKING DARE TO ASSUME R5 = LEGEND YOU SCRUB! * endlesstides - "Blizzard gave you tournament mode and you still complain! U guyz are so entitled!" * Hooghout - A saltlord who turns every thread into philosophy about why the devs are vile, repulsive monsters that not even their mothers can love * ImLikeWhoaa - A "person" that thinks people who don't want to cough up 180 bucks per year on the game are entitled. In other words, a fanboy. Category:Socialization and Behavior Category:People and Sheeple